At least one example embodiments of the inventive concepts relates to a method of generating a pixel array layout for an image sensor and/or a layout generating system using the method, and more particularly, to a method of generating a different pixel array layout according to the manufacturing purposes of an image sensor and/or a layout generating system using the method.
An image sensor is a device that captures a two-dimensional image or a three-dimensional image of an object. The image sensor generates the image of the object using a photoelectric conversion element that responds to the intensity of light reflected from the object. With the recent development of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, CMOS image sensors using CMOS are widely used.
Noise may occur in output signals of the image sensor for different reasons. Since the noise is directly related to the performance of the image sensor, reducing the noise is desired. In addition, demand for an image sensor has increased with the wide spread use of smart phones, digital cameras, and the like. Demand for elaborate, high-quality images is also increasing. Moreover, as image sensors are used in more fields, it is required to manufacture an image sensor having different characteristics according to the manufacturing purposes of the image sensor.